


Tiempo de vals

by DoloresAllende



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon Universe, Hugs, M/M, Romance, Slow Dancing, vals
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoloresAllende/pseuds/DoloresAllende
Summary: Ciel le pide a Sebastian que le enseñe a bailar para una fiesta, y mientras aprende empezará a amar el baile y otras cosas también.





	Tiempo de vals

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, gracias por leerme, por favor vean lo que escribí hasta el final.
> 
> Que lo disfruten, los amo.

Aquella noche Ciel tuvo un sueño muy inusual, aunque también muy agradable. En su sueño bailaba vals con Sebastian como si supiera hacerlo, aunque no había música Sebastian lo guiaba suavemente como si se deslizaran sobre hielo, le sonreía atentamente y de cuando en cuando le hacia cumplidos por su forma de bailar. Ciel se sentía ligero, como si volara, y al mismo tiempo confiado de estar con Sebastian. Al despertar tuvo la impresión de que podía recordar cada detalle de su sueño como si lo estuviera viendo ante sus ojos. En ese momento no pensó que fuera algo extraño sino al contrario, imaginó que así sería cuando aprendiera a bailar y decidió pedirle a Sebastian que le enseñara en cuanto tuvieran tiempo libre. Quiso volver a dormirse, bostezó y al acomodarse de lado Sebastian entró a la habitación.

Se dirigió a la ventana y descorrió las cortinas como lo hacía regularmente para despertarlo, se dio cuenta de que Ciel estaba despierto y fue a sacar la ropa de su armario para cambiarlo. Ciel se sentó y trató de idear rápidamente una forma de pedirle que le enseñara a bailar sin que fuera muy humillante para él.

—Buenos días joven amo… es raro encontrarte despierto.

—Buenos días Sebastian, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

—Claro, tú lo sabes.

Ciel se puso nervioso y mejor lo dejó para más tarde.

—Pues hoy tengo ganas de vestirme solo, ya puedes retirarte.

—Pero si no sabes como hacerlo —Sebastian dejó lo que hacía y se sentó en la cama a su lado— Dime que te pasa.

—No pasa nada —Ciel dejó de sostenerle la mirada, solamente Sebastian lo hacía sentirse tan abochornado, él no quiso incomodarlo más y trató de cambiar de tema para que se calmara y le dijera de una vez que era lo que quería.

—¿Quieres ver la correspondencia?

—Sí, porqué no.

Sebastian se decepcionó de que Ciel aceptara tan fácil dejar de lado lo que quería, salió de la habitación para llevarle el periódico y las cartas de esa mañana, Ciel lo observó cerrar la puerta tras y él y al instante se sintió desembarazado, cuando él regresó puso la charola con los papeles en la mesita de noche y se dio prisa a terminar.

—Alcánzame la charola.

Movió las cartas para que pudiera hojearlas mientras terminaba de buscarle la ropa, Ciel tomó primero el periódico, como era su costumbre, pero lo dejó a un lado en cuanto vio una invitación a un baile y la abrió de inmediato al recordar el sueño que acababa de tener, Sebastian regresó y no tardó en reparar en la invitación que leía.

—No es común que te inviten a un baile.

—No, casi siempre son invitaciones a desayunar o para ir a montar.

—¿Y piensas ir?

—Todavía no sé.

—Es raro que te intereses en esas cosas.

—No me gusta mucho hacer vida social y en ese caso no empezaría en un baile, ahí es a donde van todas esas chicas desesperadas por encontrar un marido.

—Entonces es por eso que no te invitan.

El comentario de Sebastian lo disgustó pero prefirió ignorarlo a reclamarle, se quedó un momento en silencio pensando que tenía razón, no podía interesarle a ninguna chica, puesto que solo tenía trece años, y además él ya estaba comprometido desde que podía recordarlo. Sebastian terminó de vestirlo y le ofreció el desayuno, Ciel le pidió que se fuera y se quedó un poco más para pensar en cómo le pediría que le enseñara a bailar, sabía que él no podía negarse si se lo ordenaba pero a veces se comportaba difícil o lo hacía sentir incómodo con comentarios como el de hace un momento, como hace un tiempo le dijo que debía ser devastador ser tan torpe para bailar.

Bajó a desayunar decidido a pedírselo de forma terminante pero él no estaba ahí, Meiryn lo esperaba en su lugar para servirle la comida, en lugar de sentirse decepcionado por no encontrarlo se alivió interiormente por no tener que enfrentarlo en ese momento, sabía que todo el valor que reunió se desvanecería en cuanto viera su sonrisa irónica.

Le preguntó por él a la doncella, así podría calcular la hora en la que volvería a encontrárselo y la cantidad de valor que sería capaz de reunir hasta entonces, ella lo dudó un momento y le respondió que Sebastian estaba haciendo trabajo de oficina. Ciel dedujo que si no lo llamaba para nada lo volvería a ver hasta la hora de la comida, o si Meiryn volvía a atenderlo sería hasta que fuera hora del té.

Terminó de comer y volvió a subir a su habitación para leer la invitación, esta vez sin la presencia de Sebastian sí pudo ponerle atención, el baile era el viernes, y ese día era miércoles, apenas dentro de dos días, pensó con seguridad que no aprendería a bailar en tan poco tiempo y para colmo el anfitrión era el vizconde de Druitt, estuvo a punto de partir en dos la invitación pero la voz de Sebastian lo detuvo.

—¿Qué haces?, pensé que querías ir —no lo sintió entrar a la habitación.

—Ni loco volvería a la casa de ese depravado —volteó y se lo encontró en el marco de la puerta, cuando se acercó le alargó la invitación para que viera de qué depravado se trataba.

—No le veo nada de malo, si esta vez vas vestido como varón seguro que él no se interesará en ti.

Eran esa clase de ironías las que Ciel odiaba, como que Sebastian sabía que nunca podía ser un simple sirviente, lo miró a los ojos, ceñudo, para que entendiera que no le hizo gracia en lo absoluto, pero no pudo contra su sonrisa que trataba de ser amable pero sin dejar de tener un acento de burla.

La situación en sí fue lo que le devolvió el valor reunido antes del desayuno para ordenarle que le enseñara a bailar, después de todo él era su amo y no tenía porque soportar cosas como esa.

—Necesito que me enseñes a bailar.

—¿Entonces sí vas a ir al baile de Druitt?

—No, pero ya habrá otras ocasiones.

—No lo creo, ya casi termina la temporada* y…

—Pero es en solo dos días, ya no tenemos tiempo, además fue una falta de cortesía invitarme con tan poco tiempo de anticipación.

—Eso puede ser por que tal vez organizó todo a última hora y… si de verdad quieres aprender dos días son más que suficientes.

—Esta bien —Ciel no lo pensó dos veces y aprovechó que Sebastian tenía disposición, estaba decidido a aprender a bailar aunque en ese momento no recordó su sueño, que fue lo que lo motivó al principio.

—Entonces hay que empezar —Sebastian le tendió la mano invitándolo a bailar con él.

—¿Sin música?

—Primero te enseño a hacer lo básico, después lo hacemos siguiendo la música —Ciel se levantó de la silla donde estaba, Sebastián tomó su muñeca para que rodeara su cintura y le dio a entender con un ademán que tenía que sostener su mano derecha en el aire—, recuerda que yo soy tu dama —Sebastian le sonrió sinceramente pero Ciel se lo tomó a mal—, empieza con tu pie izquierdo, da un paso hacia atrás —Ciel dio un paso adelante y lo pisó— hacia atrás, hacia atrás.

—¡Ya sé lo que es hacia atrás!

—¿Entonces por qué avanzas hacia adelante? —Ciel iba a soltarlo pero Sebastian lo retuvo, no quería que hiciera una pataleta de días por nada— lo siento, no te pongas nervioso.

—No estoy nervioso.

—Bien, te lo explico todo y después lo hacemos juntos, son tres tiempos, un paso hacia atrás, otro hacia la izquierda y se da la vuelta, así —Sebastian le mostró en el mismo lugar como dar los pasos sin soltarlo, Ciel pareció no entenderlo y lo repitió varias veces mientras los contaba— Así, joven amo, uno… dos… tres… uno…dos… tres… ¿has entendido?

—Sí.

Lo hicieron un par de veces y Ciel volvió a equivocarse, suspiró ya exasperado y de nuevo trató de alejarse, Sebastián le puso las manos en los hombros y las deslizó por sus brazos para que se calmara, no le gustaba que lo tocaran pero no lo rechazó, lo hizo sentir tranquilo y volvió a tomarlo de la cintura para empezar de nuevo. Bailaron un poco más, Sebastián dejó de detenerse cuando se equivocaba para que no perdiera el ritmo, le sonrió para que se divirtiera pero se dio cuenta que Ciel no lo estaba mirando y se detuvo.

—Joven amo, creo que tenemos que dejar de ver al suelo —Ciel odiaba cuando hablaba en plural sobre sus propios errores.

—Estoy contando.

—No, ya lo haces bastante bien —se miraron a los ojos para volver a empezar, como los dos estaban de frente Sebastián pudo acercarse un poco más, Ciel ya no se equivocó, bailó con fluidez y regresó su sueño a su mente—, ya sabes bailar, joven amo.

Sebastian le sonreía hermosamente, sintió cosquillas como cuando estaba dormido y se sonrojó de pensar que eran mariposas en el estómago, volvió a ponerse nervioso y en vez de dar un paso hacia atrás avanzó hacia delante y chocó con Sebastian.

—¿Quieres que sigamos después?

—¿Porqué? —Ciel quería seguir practicando, pero sintió vergüenza de decírselo.

—Es hora de tu clase de política.

—Ah sí, el tiempo se fue muy rápido.

—¿Te divertiste?

—Claro que no, a qué clase de idiota le divertiría hacer algo tan repetitivo.

Trató de ofenderlo con su respuesta para no hacer evidente que lo disfrutó mucho, no se atrevía a admitir que le había gustado algo que criticó muchas veces antes de conocer, Sebastian sabía que se avecinaba esa clase de explosión pero sintió casi necesario hacerle la pregunta, lo conocía tan bien que había aprendido a entrever sus verdaderos motivos en su carácter tan complicado.

Ciel asistió a su clase sin prestar atención, después comió apresuradamente y le pidió a Sebastian que volvieran a tomar la lección con el pretexto de terminar con ese desagradable asunto de una vez por todas pero él se negó, todavía tenía clase de álgebra. Ciel pasó su segunda clase como la primera y en cuanto terminó llamó a Sebastian, él llegó a la biblioteca, donde tomaba las lecciones con sus profesores, con una bandeja de galletas y se las ofreció antes de continuar enseñándole.

—No hubieras traído eso.

—¿Porqué no, ya no te gustan los dulces?

—No quiero perder el tiempo.

—Yo me tomé el tiempo para hacértelas.

—Está bien —Ciel se sentó en un sillón junto a la mesa donde estaban las galletas y comió algunas, el silencio se le hizo incómodo, nunca apreciaba los detalles de Sebastian pero sintió que estuvo a punto de fracturar la armonía que se había formado entre los dos en la sesión de la mañana— gracias, vamos a mi cuarto.

—¿No quieres seguir bailando?

—¡Sí quiero! —Ciel se apresuró a responderle.

—Hagámoslo aquí.

—No, si alguien entra…

—Vamos a usar el gramófono, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Además, qué hay de malo en que alguien entre, pasado mañana deslumbrarás a todos los asistentes del baile.

Ciel se sonrojó, lo emocionaba volver a bailar con Sebastian, volver a sentir que lo hacía maravillosamente, él sacó el gramófono de un gabinete y le dio cuerda, le hizo una seña para que se levantara y Ciel fue a su lado en seguida. Sebastian comenzó a llevarlo al ritmo de la música y le pereció que lo hacía más rápidamente que antes, se puso nervioso, Sebastian lo advirtió y fue más despacio.

—Tienes que acostumbrarte a la música.

Él asintió y trató de seguirlo, no lo hacía tan mal, sentía que podía girar con mayor libertad en ese espacio tan grande, procuró no bajar la vista para contar los pasos pero tampoco alzó la cara para ver a Sebastian, era tan alto que resultaba incómodo, cerró los ojos para olvidar que seguía sobre el suelo e imaginó que así se sentiría poder volar. La cuerda del aparato se terminó y también la música, pero el encanto de Ciel duró hasta el día siguiente, estuvo todo el tiempo de buen humor y estaba tan seguro de lo que había aprendido que no volvió a pedirle a Sebastian que practicara con él.

El día del baile Ciel esperó todo el día con ansias a que fuera hora de irse, él mismo escogió el traje que llevaría y salió de su casa de campo con mucho tiempo de anticipación para no llegar tarde hasta Londres. Ya no resistía las ganas de invitar a bailar a la primera chica que tuviera enfrente y sentirse de nuevo como si pudiera volar.

En cuanto llegó al baile Druitt corrió a recibirlo sin siquiera dar tiempo de que lo anunciaran, Sebastian le dijo por lo bajo que tal vez lo había reconocido sin el vestido, Ciel se molestó con él y lo dejó en la entrada, no creyó necesitarlo para que le arruinara la noche con sus comentarios y fué a reunirse con el vizconde como si fueran antiguos conocidos.

—¡Buenas noches!, tú debes ser el pequeño Cielito.

—Soy el conde Ciel Phanthomhive —se apresuró a corregirlo.

—Sí, por supuesto, eres un condecito adorable, me alegra que hayas podido venir —Ciel iba a decirle que fue grosero que no lo invitara con anticipación pero el vizconde no dejaba de hablar—, ahora dime dónde está tu deliciosa prometida, no la habrás dejado afuera...

—¿Elizabeth?

—Sí claro, no podía invitarla directamente sin que viniera también la loca de su madre —Ciel empezaba a entender las intenciones de Druitt y si hubiera sido más alto seguramente lo habría golpeado—, ¿entonces no la trajiste?

—¡Pero que dem...!

La cara de tristeza del vizconde se esfumó en un segundo al igual que él, de un momento a otro ya estaba en la puerta dando la bienvenida a dos hermosas damas. Ciel apenas podía contener su rabia al pensar en ese pervertido revoloteando alrededor de su prima y más que nada en la ofensa de invitarlo solo para que llevara a Elizabeth. Pero estaba decidido a disfrutar su primer baile como una debutante emocionada y continuó él solo hacia el salón sintiéndose ridículo, como si él también buscara marido.

Y en verdad que en el salón no encontró otra cosa, perecía un escaparate lleno de muñecas, las chicas solteras iban de un lado para otro buscando que los señores les firmaran las cartillas de baile y en cando comenzaba otra pieza de música corrían a buscar a su pareja del turno. Era un baile normal pero a Ciel le pareció poco menos que un desastre, le dolió admitir que Sebastian tenía razón, si Druitt no hubiera recordado de repente que Ciel estaba comprometido con Elizabeth ni siquiera lo habría invitado.

Ciel se hizo honestamente el propósito de divertirse pero después de ver eso se rindió, quería irse pero no hacer la escena de salir del salón acabando de llegar y pensó en desaparecer discretamente, esperó a que empezara el siguiente baile, subió las escaleras y entró a una de las habitaciones que daban hacia el patio central de la mansión, salió al balcón y trató de distinguir la pieza que tocaba la orquesta esperando a que Sebastián apareciera, odió como nunca el vals.

—¿Ya te cansaste de bailar joven amo?

—Llévame a casa.

Sebastian se sorprendió de que no protestara, sí estaba muy enojado pero la decepción también lo dejó algo triste y no tenía ganas de discutir por nada. Levantó los brazos para que Sebastian lo cargara, él rodeó su cintura para levantarlo, Ciel se dejó reposar sobre su pecho y él volvió a ponerlo en el suelo para que le dijera lo que tenía pero Ciel no se separó de él, escuchó los latidos de su corazón por encima de la música de la fiesta y no se preguntó como otras veces si era un corazón lo que había en el interior de Sebastian, se sintió como si estuviera de nuevo en su sueño, como si la sensación de volar no se la diera el vals sino el cálido abrazo de Sebastian.

—¿Estás triste jóven amo?

—Baila conmigo Sebastian.

**Author's Note:**

> *La temporada a la que se refieren es la "Temporada londinense", fue una costumbre inglesa que se mantuvo desde el siglo XVII hasta principios delsiglo XX, que consistía en que, de aproximadamente de Abril a Junio de cada año, las damas de sociedad que "debutaban", es decir, que se presentaban a rendirle honores a la reina, asistían a cenas, bailes, exposiciones,conciertos, y demás eventos sociales con el único propósito de exhibirse para poder recibir propuestas de matrimonio y encontrar un buen marido.


End file.
